Tark Family Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Moxin Tark is a notorious bounty hunter who is unique in that his family trained him in their own personal martial arts style. Hailing from Bandonia, the Tark family is a powerful but aristocratic group whose members live a life of luxury, and typically only use the family martial arts style as a means of keeping in shape. Once Moxin became disenchanted with his life of luxury, he transformed the family's now-unused martial arts style into a tool of bounty hunting, studying under his father as well as taking bits and pieces of other styles and combining them into his own unique style. The martial arts style used by Moxin Tark is one of precision and skill, and is difficult to execute without extensive training. It relies on a combination of speed and accuracy, allowing for varying levels of assault on an opponent. To those unskilled in martial arts, and thus unused to reacting to the speed of an attack, Moxin Tark's family martial arts style is a weapon as deadly as any blaster and twice as efficient. The style is not a closely-guarded secret, however, and has been taught to people outside the family every once in a while, so it can be found outside the Tark family, though not easily. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Tark martial artists receive +1D to their Brawling: Tark Family Martial Arts skill when engaged in brawling with someone who does not have martial arts specialization. Also, when fighting someone without this skill specialization, they receive a +2D bonus to the unarmed damage they inflict. Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Flip Description: The character can throw a target who has grappled her from behind. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged). The target suffers 3D damage. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Flying Kick Description: The character is trained to leap to deliver a crushing kick. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: The character can add +2D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts